


When I kissed the teacher

by LanaSQJen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mamma Mia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaSQJen/pseuds/LanaSQJen
Summary: Emma hates math. The only good thing about it is her teacher, Ms. Mills. So what happens when she takes a chance and kisses her?





	When I kissed the teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So I haven't written anything in such a long time :( Sorry!  
> So I absolutely love Mamma Mia and Abba, so here's a small fic based on the song "When I kissed the teacher"  
> Enjoy! :)

Emma was sitting in yet another boring math lesson. She hated math, always had. She simply couldn't phantom anyone liking the subject, let alone wanting to teach it. Not that Emma had any problems with her teacher, not at all.

Ms. Mills was the most beautiful woman Emma has ever seen. She had short, dark brown hair and the most entrancing pair of chocolate brown eyes. Emma stopped listening to her teacher after a while. The laws of geometry weren't really her favorite thing. Instead of listening, Emma focused on her teacher.

Her eyes, her movements, how her hair fell on her shoulders with every move she made, and her clothes. God her clothes. She was wearing a maroon blouse with the tiniest bit of cleavage and black pencil skirt that hugged her curves perfectly. Underneath that she wore her black stilettos.

While being lost in her thoughts and staring, she was suddenly nudged by Ruby, which caused her to almost fall of her chair. "What the hell Rubes?" She whispers annoyed at her best friend.

She and Ruby met at kindergarten. She was always alone until Ruby walked up to her and declared her as "My new best friend". They've been inseparable ever since. Emma basically lives at Ruby's house, and even calls Ruby's Grandmother "Granny" too.

"I had to do something, your eyes were almost falling out." She laughs and Emma slaps her arm. "They were not!" She defends but Ruby just starts laughing again. "Sure. And you're also not drooling." Emma's eyes grow wide as she realises and she quickly wipes her chin.

Ruby is still laughing at her. "I will so get you back later! Be prepared Rubes.." Ruby suddenly stops laughing and Emma smirks, thinking she scared her for once. But when she turns around she sees her teacher leaning over her desk, giving her an angry glare.

She looks into her brown eyes and almost feels like she's in a trance. She is so close to her, she could just lean forward and kiss her. She wished she could. "Miss. Swan... maybe you can put your mouth to other uses than talking during my lessons?" She says in her raspy voice, which sends shivers down Emma's spine. She can feel her breath on her face.

_'Now that's a lesson I can work with.'_ She thinks. She should just kiss her now.. it's probably the only change she'll get, plus she really wants to. Emma can't help it, so she takes the chance and leans forward, softly pressing her lips against her teacher's. Ruby and a few others start screaming in excitement, and the others cannot believe their eyes. Emma however, doesn't notice anything but the woman she's currently kissing.

Ms. Mills doesn't respond at first, she stands still, taken by surprised by Emma's sudden action, she seeems to be petrified. Emma almost pulls back, scared she messed up. But then the brunette leans into Emma and closes her eyes, kissing her back for a minute, before pulling away with a blush.

She just stands there for a second, blushing and not knowing what to do, as she is still dazed by their kiss. Everyone thinks she looks like a fool, but to Emma she couldn't be more beautiful. She looks the woman's eyes and she almost looks mad, Emma holds her breath, waiting for a response. The brunette just smiles at her and walks back to the front of the classroom.

Emma can't believe what just happened and she suddenly feels like she sees the whole world in a different light, she definetly needs to stay a little longer after class. Who knows what can happen. She looks to her left and sees Ruby smirking at her, she laughs and shakes her head before focusing on the lesson again.

Math is amazing...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> Kudos much appreciated! Xxx


End file.
